


Nobody knows my lover is buried underground

by CommunistUshanka, Nekojiiru



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha suffers a lot because I hate that twat, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Me and Commie taking the piss out of Lumity, Pining, Violence, beta amity, beta luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekojiiru/pseuds/Nekojiiru
Summary: Amity physically struggles to deal with her crush on Luz
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	1. Real Men

**Author's Note:**

> Wherever this fic goes depends on my fucked up mind. Also keep in mind these are like my interpretation of the beta characters 😳

“You frustrate me..” Amity growls lowly, “Why are people like you so unnecessarily difficult.”

Luz chuckles and smiles, “Because I have confidence! I won't let some tosser ruin my life because of some imaginary hierarchy. You aren't tough, you don't scare me, because I know that underneath all that bollocks you’re compensating for something.” Amity fumes at her comment, she had to get her back — she had to whip her into submission somehow.

“You bloody fucking... You're in for it now!” Amity clenches her fists, “I know how to break people like you, it’ll be a piece of cake, hear?”

“Sure, witch girl! If your revenge plot doesn't work out, we can still be friends, and I’ll overlook the times you tried to burn my face off.” Luz grins, showing her pearly whites. “Seriously though, not cool… Knob head...”

“We will never be friends…” Amity muttered under her breath, and she walked away. Whenever she talked to Luz, her thoughts were always consumed with a diverse mix of violence and love and sometimes they combined to form the thoughts that would plague the dark parts of her mind. Deep down, she felt like she'd want to make friends with Luz because she would be much easier to manipulate, but then she feels hopeless.. The human’s mind, will and resolve is far too great to ever attempt to mold.

The Witch bumps into one of her mates, she could almost smell her fear. “Pay more attention when you walk, you daft cunt.” Amity hisses, and Boscha doesn't hesitate to move out of her way — she knows how she is, and she won’t stick around to ruin their “friendship” any further.

Amity finally arrives at her first class of the day, annoyed that she’d have to spend it with Luz — everyone laughs and talks, sharing stories and whatnot, and the witch can't help but feel frustrated, as this is yet another reminder than she doesn't actually have any friends. When they notice her, they quiet down out of fear, all except for Luz.

“Yo! Wassup Amity!” Luz grins (she only recently learned her name), going for the high five knowing she will never return it. “That’s fine, but you can't leave me hanging forever…”

“You don't know me.” Amity replies, coldly.

The moment Luz stops paying attention to her, she feels an immense pain in her chest — _is it jealousy? no way_ — how dare that son of a bitch give someone else her attention? Amity can't make out her feelings, was this pain in chest hatred? Did she want to hurt her? Did she want to befriend her? Maybe a mix of the two.

-

“She’s a real knob head, huh?” Luz leans against her locker, “I’ve only been here for a few days and this girl has already tried to burn my face off! I think she's in love.”

Willow scoffs, Luz didn't even have to say her name to know who she's talking about. “Amity is a real piece of work, you have to be really dedicated to want to get in her good graces.” She explains. Luz strokes her chin, considering taking up the challenge of befriending her. 

“Hm.. Maybe I want to befriend this girl, she seems like a challenge.. and I love challenges!” 

Willow spots her, walking up to her locker — “Well, there she is.” She gestures, and Luz gets right on it.

Sensing her presence, Amity practically breaks her neck to glare at Luz — “Hiya witch girl.” Luz greets, “What goes on?”

“Horrible.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Amity pauses, no one has ever offered up emotional support for her problems. She feels mildly angered, but also vulnerable… is she really so emotionally unstable to the point where random strangers have to give her free counseling? “....” The more she lets Luz’s words rumble around in her head, the angrier she gets. Her face starts visibly reddening as she squeals in what sounds like unrestrained anger.

“I’m not some billy no mates! Got that?! I don’t need some bloody fucking wank evaluating me!!!” Amity clenches her fists, her chipped black nails piercing her palms. Luz just stares at her in disbelief, utterly gobsmacked.

“You good, mate?” Luz tilts her head.

“Hunky dory..” Amity replies.

_Why is she crying?_ Luz thinks.


	2. peace loving decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb shit happens, like really stupid shit lmfao.

“You see those two right there?” Luz glances over Willow’s shoulder and notices a pair of twins with the most hideous shade of green in The Boiling Isle and the human world. “Edric and Emira Blight, they’re siblings of Amity. You’d think they’d be really above all because of their status, but they’re..”

“Major knob heads?” Luz guessed, watching Edric shove a live rat into Amity’s lunchbox and then into her locker. 

“My mum would box my ears for that! What makes you think you can treat someone like that even as a joke, siblings aside.” Luz scratches her head, she notices Gus walking by and calls out for him so he can join their conquest to befriend Amity. “Speaking of which, Gus! How are ya little man?”

“Hiya Luz, I’m easy! Well.. Maybe not so easy, the troublesome trio are at it again..” He folds his tiny little arms, gesturing over to where Amity and her squad are mingling. Luz’ eyes light up, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to stand up for her friend and maybe try to talk some sense into Amity at the same time.

Luz straightens herself up, “Watch and learn mates, I’m about to have these tossers by the goolies!” She storms over to where they're conversating at stands there, arms crossed like she’s actually doing something.

“Can I help you, loser?” Boscha snorts, laughing when no one else is. It’s silent, deathly silent.

“Stop making life harder for everyone else you three eyed knob head! Sick of you bastards gallivanting about like you’re the mutts nuts!” 

Boscha’s face reddens in anger, all three of her eyes look like they're about to pop out any minute now. She grabs the scruff of Luz’s shirt and pulls her close, “I galavant around like I’m the mutts nuts because I am the mutts nuts! Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, you hear? You must have lost the plot talking to me like that, have you no shame you bloody wanker?!” She shakes Luz around, getting ready to burn her left eye. 

“Go ahead and burn me, I’ll look so fucking cool.” 

Amity crosses her arms in amusement, “Oh belt up Boscha, she isn't worth soiling your trousers over, I mean look at her. It wouldn't be a fun or fair fight. Just two bops to the head and bobs your uncle.” She chuckles.

“Shut up! I’m not weak, I know how to handle a cyclops! Get her plastered and then poke her bloody eyes out!” 

“DAMNIT.... SOD OFF BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOU!” 

“Come on! I challenge you to a duel at Agni Kai!” 

“What’s Agni Kai?” Skara scratches her head, glancing over at Amity.

“No idea, fuckin’ knob head talking out of her arse again.” Amity rolls her eyes.

Luz storms back over to Willow and Gus, visibly angry. Willow laughs, knowing that she didn't do half of what she sought out to do. “What happened, Luz?” 

“That three eyed slag pissed me off! So now I’m gonna fight her!” 

Gus and Willow stare at her in utter disbelief, not because they thought she was particularly brave or heroic, but because it's only her third day here and they already have to make funeral arrangements. “Ooh ooh! When you die can I speak at your funeral?” Gus pumps his fists, maybe a little too excited.

“Best of luck to you, Luz. You’re gonna need it.” Willow says.

Luz spends the rest of the day at home carving a wooden stake for the fight, she hasn't learned how to set things on fire with magic yet but she had a perfect idea of how to pull it off without even trying.

-

Luz follows Boscha outside, her wooden stake hidden somewhere on her person. She plans to temporarily blind the three eyed witch the same way Odysseus blinded Polyphemus, get her knackered and stab her eyes out. When the arrives at the location, she notices that it's just the court that they play Grudgby on, nothing special.

“Do you even know any magic, round ears?” Boscha snorts. Little did she know that after their little scrap, she wouldn't be able to see out of her third eye for at least a day or two depending on if her family could afford to pay off her medical bills.

“Oh belt up and fight me already.” Luz rolls her eyes. She takes out the stake without Boscha’s notice and only barely dodges the flames as fire dances around the three eyed witch’s hands.

Luz’s heart pounds against her chest as the fire twists in the air and follows her — almost as if it were alive — around the court. The flames engulf her spear as she holds it in the direction of Boscha’s hands, she takes this opportunity to sneak up on her while she's aiming randomly hoping to hit the human, then she jerks her hand back with an almost deafening screech and plunges the stake into her third eye. 

Boscha staggers back, holding her now bleeding eye “AAAAAA!!!” She screams, her friends gather around her — yeah she is a bit of an asshole, but does she deserve to get stabbed in the eye like that? “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS YOU FUCKING WAAAAANK!”

Amity glances over at Luz, and she smirks. She didn't actually think the moron would actually go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko held a gun to my head and said in her nasally british voice "commie if u don't make this as terrible as possible i will steal your cattle" i am so sorrey im sorray


	3. Humpty Dumpty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity visit Boscha in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.. hauw hauw hauw..

Amity watches Luz from afar, leaning against her locker as she watched the human converse with her friends. A part of her wanted to join them, perhaps making some friends aside from the ones she already had, but deep down in her heart she knew that they would never truly accept her and let it go. 

As she walked to her class, she couldn’t help but think about how Luz stabbed Boscha in the eye. The way she plunged the stake deep into her pupil and nearly ripped her eye from the socket trying to wrench it free. It gave her a strange rush, like an odd sense of admiration for the human. Boscha was known for being the most ruthsome member of the troublesome trio — making weak willed witches submit to her, as well as teachers… however, it all went out of the window when the human came.

“You should have seen me, I was like a vampire hunter!” The witches look at her strangely, unsure why she would hunt vampires as they are a harmless race on the Boiling Isle. “I have to visit the bugger in the hospital though, to estimate the damage and all..” 

Luz diverts her attention from Willow and Gus for a moment to find Amity staring at her, she wonders what she wants. “Hiya witch girl. Sorry for beating your friend’s ass and all, but that's what happens when you're a total sodding knob head.” Luz apologizes, “Do you think I can come visit her soon?”

Amity suddenly becomes self aware of her actions and pretends to look around uninterested, Luz picks this up and laughs to herself. “Oh.. Yeah, she wanted for you to come I guess. No idea why, fucking tosser.” She folds her arms, looking away dramatically as if she had anything else to do.

“That’s great, I’ll see her there.” Luz laughs and continues talking to Gus and co about how she slayed the Beast of The Boiling Isle.

Later, at the hospital, Luz joins Amity outside. “H—”

“Her eyes are all black.” Amity frowns, wondering what her problem is. She feels somewhat guilty for not stepping up when Luz stabbed her in the eye, all of this could have been avoided if she were thinking. “And it's your fault.”

“Not my problem.” Luz opens the door to her room, immediately drawing scorn. Amity fumes, it is your problem you bloody twat! “Heya three eyed bell end, what’s shakin’?”

“Eight ball fracture…” Boscha seethes, shaking with anger.

“Can you see?” Luz taps her shoulder, no response. 

“Barely.” Boscha groans, “What the hell is wrong with you, are you mental? I was gonna go easy on you too..”

“I’m sorry, Boscha.” 

“Apology not accepted, go fuck your selfie.” Luz stood by her beside, bewildered that she’d even use such an outdated insult — what year was it? 2020? “Wait, don't go yet.. can you empty this?”

Luz looks down, not registering her question. “Empty what?”

Amity comes in, leaning against the wall, wanting to be included in their foolishness. “What are you two wanks up to?” She asks.

Boscha reddens, sweat rolling down her neck as she struggles to inform the two that she needed her shit and piss bin emptied. “Do you know what a bed pan is?...” The no eyed witch looks around nervously, she knew that after this instance her reputation would go straight down the shitter — literally and figuratively.

“What?” Luz and Amity scratch their heads, looking at each other in confusion.

“Okay okay.. You two are absolutely fucking gormless, as daft as they come.” Boscha reaches underneath herself and they watch as she pulls out what looks like a container of sorts, only, she pulls out too fast and the piss splashes all over the floor. “SHIT..”

“You drink too much Vimto..” Luz comments, earning a laugh from Amity. She smiles as she does, glad to know they were bonding over Boscha’s suffering. “It's practically orange.”

“Belt up! This wouldn't even have happened if it weren't for the fact that you have a sodding half eaten sandwich for a brain! You’re a jammy bastard, you know that Luz? If it weren't for this injury, I would leap out of this bed and flog you black and bloody blue!” Boscha threatens, the two merely laugh at her, knowing that she couldn't do anything with her eyes all wonky like that.

“Oi mate,” Luz turns to Amity, hands covering her eyes. “Look at me! I’m the Beast of Hexside!”

“Luz!” Amity laughs, at some point letting out an audible snort. Luz  
smiles warmly, she did have a cute laugh.

Sometimes the girl needed to laugh.

-

Amity comes home late, having spent the rest of her day pissing around with Luz. She felt happy with her, she knew that their relationship wouldn't be the same after this encounter. 

When she finally steps foot in her room, she sinks into her bed — not drunk at all, yet feeling extremely bladdered.

“Oh titans.. what are we gonna do with you? My little Amity.. what are we gonna do with you..” Odalia stands over the side of Amity’s bed, looming over her as she twitched in her sleep. She would always lay on her side, curling into herself — she is twitching again oh god, like a dying insect — she wishes she could curl into herself.. and curl… and curl.. like uroborus, like a snake eating itself — she isn't whole, but she longs to be whole, she wants to be infinite, she wants to be something — but she can’t, there is only one way for her to truly disappear.

Uroborus.

Wholeness.

Infinite.

Sometimes Amity would sit alone in her room without distraction and without substance. Sometimes she would sit on the floor or sometimes on the desk, or sometimes in her little chair where she usually studied and did homework. Next to her would sit a blue stuffed bear, father stitched it up for her after weeks of begging and convincing — perhaps she was compensating for something she could never truly fix by projecting her self worth onto a worthless toy.

She is a worthless toy.

Am I a worthless toy? Amity thinks, she dreams.

Amity looks and stares at the walls in her room as they betray her, as they trap her. Her mother’s skeletal hand glosses over her pale body, touching her frame and feeling her — she jerks involuntarily — “Look at you, so pathetic. Do you even know what you are, my dear? Do you know what you want to be?” Odalia taunts, “Or are you merely my effigy?”

Odalia pins Amity to her bed, hanging over her as her cold, pale hand makes its way up to the child's throat. The way she would desperately squirm and refuse, as she strangled her — she laughs a bit to herself, a spineless kind of laugh, a heartless kind of laugh, just wondering what the point of it all was.. Who would help her? Certainly not her father. Not her siblings, deathly afraid of their parents. Not her friends, they don't care, they would laugh it off.

Do her friends really care about her? Did they ever care about her? Does Luz care about her? Does Willow? Still?...

Then she wakes up, sobbing, covered in sweat and shame. This wasn't the first time she has had these horrid dreams, and certainly not the last. 

She runs her fingers through her long, mint green hair, desperately trying to comfort and quiet herself as to avoid the scorn of her family for even showing the least bit of weakness, as she cries silently to herself. 

There are voices in her head.

“We hope that you choke.”

“We hope that you choke.”


	4. Pale Imitator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity erupt into senseless violence

Amity leans against her locker, hand splayed over her head as she looked out at her surroundings. She felt hot, and she felt nauseous, overall, she felt sick. Out of the corner of her eye happens to see the thorn in her side, Luz, she's walking up to her right now with her usual grin plastered across her face. Her face pales, nearly green as she feels vomit pool in her mouth

“G’day mate!” Luz greets, smiling. 

Amity swallows, “G’day.. mate..” She replies coldly. Truthfully, the witch was somewhat excited to see Luz, but she couldn't let her realize that, she couldn't let that jammy bastard know.

“I went to visit Boscha, to apologize again for the whole bedpan ordeal.. Went as horrible as you’d expect, you’d think she’d be absolutely rooted from getting pumped fulla drugs all arvo but nope! She did offer to show me what it's like to be in a coma though, gnarly right?” Luz pulls up her sleeve, revealing a deep cut with small shards of glass sticking out from where Boscha broke a bottle and almost stabbed her to death with it. “Also, this is where the old cunt stabbed me with a glass bottle.”

“That's a bit much innit? You apologized for stabbing her eye out.. I think..” 

“Oh come on!” Luz scoffs, crossing her arms. “—It wasn't even THAT bad, mate! It's better than what I wanted to do..”

“Alright alright..” Amity allows herself to laugh a little, easing back onto the locker. “Wouldn't want you to give me a life threatening injury too.” 

“Oh bugger off.” Luz punches Amity in the arm, keeping in mind that it's a playful human gesture where she comes from. The witch stares at her for a moment, then she reels back and punches her in the chest, knocking the wind straight out of her lungs. “What the hell was that for?!”

“You punched me!” Luz shoves her up against the lockers, quickly looking for something to defend herself with while Amity was mildly dazed. “Oh so now I’m gonna get my bloody eyes stabbed out.”

“No,” Luz smears the blood from her nose all over her teeth to look cool, watching Amity’s movements very closely to calculate her next move. “How else are ya gonna see my bollocks when I dip them in your mouth!?”

“UGH!” Amity grabs Luz by the lapels of her uniform and slams her body up against the locker. The human spits on her, making Amity loosen her grip to rub the saliva out of her sensitive eyes, “I swear to titan I’ll bloody kill you!”

Luz shakes herself out of her grip and goes for Amity’s throat, strangling her half to death as saliva dribbled out of her mouth. Her eyes started to water as the human choked her harder, watching her vision grey with every passing minute. “After I send you to hell, I’m getting a frothy to celebrate!” Luz grins, wondering if hell will be like her station home in Australia

As Amity nearly passes out from oxygen deprivation, she formulates a plan in her head and pretends to slip out of consciousness as she falls out of Luz’s grip. Appearing as heavy as a bowling ball. Luz looks at her for a moment, feeling proud of herself.

“Wow, I totally killed that cunt!” Luz crosses her arms, looking at Amity’s seemingly dead body. 

“Wait..” Luz pauses, “Crikey… I KILLED THAT CUNT!?!?!”

\---

Luz wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead as she wheels Amity’s corpse in a wheelbarrow she stole from the school’s shed. “Jesus Christ this cunts heavy, throwin’ out me back before I even get a chance to dig the hole..” Amity sweats a little, thinking about how in ten minutes to an hour she’s gonna be lying in a shallow grave by the street. “Amity ya cunt.. We could have been friends, I would have taken ya to Straya and we could set yabby traps.. Would taste real nice on the barbie.”

Luz leans the wheelbarrow against the tree and starts digging a hole big enough for Amity’s entire body to fit in.

“Hey Luz,” Luz panics as Willow walks by and she steps in front of the wheelbarrow so she won't see Amity's body. “What are you up to?”

“Planting a tree.” Luz smiles.

“What kind?” Willow asks.

“Gum.” Luz answers.

“Well, good luck.” Willow smiles and it seems like she's walking off so Luz goes back to digging. 

Then, Willow takes a sharp turn and spot’s Amity’s dead body lying in a wheelbarrow. “I knew something was up! Luz it's your third day here and you’re already killing people?!”

“She’ll be right, mate! Look at the bugger, hasn't even started rotting yet.” Luz excuses. Willow averts her eyes and crosses her arms, upset that she’s now complicit in the murder of someone who she’s only known for a modest three days. 

As Luz tips the wheelbarrow into the grave, Amity springs out to avoid being buried alive. The two look at her, dumbfounded, but. relieved that they wouldn't be getting arrested any time soon. “You cunt! Now I’m really gonna kill ya!” Luz and Amity get into another fight by the grave, this time Luz grabs the side of Amity’s face and shoves her thumbs directly into her eyeballs.

“YOU FUCKING CUNT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

“Oh no…” Willow attempts to break them up but Luz is done, she likely won't even be able to see after this encounter.


End file.
